marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Howard the Duck
Howard the Duck |tab2 = Abilities and Stats |tab3 = In the Story }} |tag1 = Control: Counter |tag2 = Hero |tag3 = Metal |tag4 = Defenders |origin = Earth-616 |victory animation = Howard, in the Iron Duck, attempts to walk, but the arms of the Iron Duck fall off, leaving Howard to bury his face in his palm. |crystal = Egg Mega Egg |ability1 = Armor |ability2 = ISO Loader |ability3 = Quack-Fu |tier1basehealth = - |tier2basehealth = - |tier3basehealth = 1468 |tier4basehealth = ??? |tier5basehealth = ??? |tier1baseatk = - |tier2baseatk = - |tier3baseatk = 127 |tier4baseatk = ??? |tier5baseatk = ??? |synbonus1 = Friends |synpartner1 = Rocket Raccoon |synbonus2 = Friends |synpartner2 = She-Hulk |synbonus3 = Teammates |synpartner3 = Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) |tier1 = No |tier2 = No |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes }} Howard the Duck is a Tech Champion. Being a Tech Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Mutant Champions, but is weak to Cosmic Champions. Bio When Howard was whisked away from his detective agency in New York City to the battle realm, he didn't know what to expect. He certainly didn't expect to be shoved into some back warehouse, organizing the Collector's Crystals all day. Well, an insult like this won't just run off this duck's back. He's "borrowed" a spare ISO-Loader, made some upgrades, and attached an old friend; his famous Big Freaking Gun. It's time for Howard to introduce these so-called Champions to the ultimate fighting style of his home universe, Quack-Fu! Abilities *'When Attacked & When Attacking:' As Howard takes and deals damage, his temper builds, increasing his Attack and Crit Damage by per stack. These stacks are lost over time as Howard eventually cools off. *'Passive:' The ISO-Loader begins the fight with 8 stacks of Armor Up active, each increasing Armor by . Each time the Loader is struck, there's a 13% chance for a piece of Armor to fall off. Signature Ability Locked= *'Mash ALL the Buttons!' **As Howard loses Health, he frantically mashes buttons and hopes for the best. Sometimes it works out. |-|Unlocked= *'Mash ALL the Buttons!' **'When brought below 60% and 30% Max Health:' Howard frantically mashes buttons on the Loader and has a chance to trigger a Self-Repair, healing 20% Max Health, or a Thunderquack, dealing 135% of his Attack as Energy Damage. Both effects last 7 seconds and are interrupted if Howard is Stunned. Special Attacks *'Unarmed Attack' **"Let me introduce you to my fist!" ***The ISO-Loader's specialized metal punches out a portion of the opponent's ISO-8, reducing Armor, Attack, Block Proficiency, Regeneration Rate, Physical Resistance, and Crit Chance by 6% for the remainder of the fight. *'B.F.G Surprise' **Smack your opponent around, then fire everything! ***The super-charged B.F.G. fires outs a barrage of strange bullets to cause different effects. Each effect has a 30% chance to activate. Possible Effects: Heal Block, Power Drain, Poison, Armor Break, Power Lock, Shock *'Junkyard Smackdown' **Eat this! Erm...maybe this!? Uhh...ramming speed! ***The suit's Catalyst Absorber fires off, granting Howard a temporary Buff for 9 seconds based on the opponent's Class. While the Buff is active, Howard's Critical Hits also gain a bonus effect. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *In addition to a class advantage, Howard can permanently reduce the Regeneration Rate of Wolverine, Wolverine (X-23), and Deadpool with his Special 1 or gain his own Regeneration effect with his Special 3. *Hulk, Captain America, and Colossus rely on raw damage to take down opponents and do not have access to Armor Break. Howard's high Armor Rating protects him very well against this type of opponent. *Doctor Strange and Loki have low Physical Resistance and Howard's consistent Fury effects from Quack Fu allows his basic attacks to easily overpower these Champions. Weaknesses *Ronan's ability to convert Armor Up into Armor Breaks, combined with his increased Stun duration against buffed opponents allows him to quickly bring Howard down. *Iron Fist and Spider-Man (Symbiote) can regularly apply Armor Break effects to bring down the ISO-Loader's Armor effects and leave Howard with little in the way of defense. Recommended Masteries *'Resonate:' For long duration fights, Howard has the ability to launch multiple Special 1 attacks and reduce his opponent's Attack by 24%. Combine this with the Weakness effect caused by Resonate and Howard gains much higher survivability. *'Precision:' While using the Catalyst Absorber on his Special 3, Howard gains powerful effects on his Critical Hits. Grabbing this Mastery will allow Howard to trigger these effects more often for added benefit. Trivia *The B.F.G. in Howard's Special 2 is a possible reference to the BFG9000 from the franchise. *Whenever Howard is struck, bits of armor flake off. Errors *In Howard's bio, the Battlerealm is mistakenly identified as the "battle realm." *The effect for Howard's Special 2 uses the word "outs" instead of the correct "out." External links * * * References Navigation Category:Tech